


His Worst Nightmare

by mandeebobandee



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandeebobandee/pseuds/mandeebobandee
Summary: Alfred is plagued by a nightmare, one which he desperately hopes will never come to light. America centric, with a small appearance from Russia.





	His Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to contain some heavy subject matter, including references to nuclear warfare and symptoms of radiation poisoning/burns. Also, this was not written with any particular president in mind. It's also another old fic of mine that I'm bringing over from another site.

_He was at the White House when it happened._

_He thought it was all over. He thought that the fall of the Soviet Union meant the end of this. Little did he realize that it was only the beginning._

_The iceberg resembling the Cold War had recently grown to larger proportions than ever. Alfred's boss and Ivan's boss were at a fierce standoff, leaving Alfred and Ivan waiting on tenterhooks. Did they really want this? Wasn't this enough of a headache the first time around? Game pieces were placed into their positions, neither Alfred nor Ivan willing to make a move to end this stalemate._

_Someone wasn't content to leave the pieces in their current arrangement. Someone opted to move a piece forward._

_And then all hell broke loose._

_Alfred had been called to his boss' office for an emergency meeting. He had never heard a boss so frightened in his life. He threw on his best clothes and practically sprinted down the hall. He threw open the doors to his boss' office. Then he collapsed to the ground at once, a burning sensation radiating through his chest._

_Pain. He wasn't new to pain. Brief flashes of attacks on his soil, of wars fought in days past flashed through his head. No, this pain was different somehow. Worse. This realization made Alfred slightly nauseous. What could be worse than..?_

_It was only the beginning._

_Sensations, much like the one in his chest, began to creep throughout his body. It was all he could do not to cry out in pain, though as hard as he tried, he could not help but writhe a little on the floor. Alfred was no longer slightly nauseous. He felt a warm liquid bubbling up in his throat. Though it hurt to move, Alfred was able to roll himself to his side before vomiting. If Alfred wasn't disconcerted before, he was upon seeing the color of his vomit. Red. Red, red, red. He was vomiting blood. Something was eating him apart from both the inside and out. What was capable of doing such a thing? He was a nation, not a human. What force could be this powerful, this frightening, that it had him at his knees at one fell swoop?_

_Alfred felt another burning sensation sweep down his forearm. Wide eyes darted down to his arm, mostly covered by the suit. With some effort, Alfred was able to rip his suit upward. Another wave of nausea hit, but this one was not from the effects of the unseen force wreaking havoc on him. No, this came from the sight of the burn on his arm. He recognized it. He'd seen it before, on a human. He knew was that this was no ordinary burn. This was a radiation burn._

_Nukes._

_Checkmate._

_Alfred covered his ears as the screams started. He knew it was only a matter of time. He could see his people suffering, hear them, feel them. He closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, a familiar wave of guilt coming over him. Had he really put another being through this? He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy._

_His worst enemy._

_His worst enemy was standing against the opposite wall. Alfred's vision was blurred, so he could not make out the features at first. But he would recognize that scarf anywhere._

_"You..." He hissed._

_He was the one who'd done this. It was Russia. He was responsible for it all. And he had the nerve to show his face at the White House? On Alfred's land? If Alfred had more strength, he would have lunged for Ivan at once, to wipe the creepy smile off of the dirty commie's face once and for all. As it was, though, a slight jarring caused Alfred to vomit once more. He was in no condition to do much of anything._

_Besides, he soon became aware of something else._

_Ivan was smiling, but it wasn't his usually sickeningly sweet smile There was something present in Ivan's eyes that Alfred had never seen before, in the hundreds of years that he'd known Russia. It was fear, desperation. Pain. Ivan was clutching at his chest. He had a familiar looking burn across his face. His skin was red, cracked, peeling, blood escaping from cracks in the skin. Alfred knew at once that he looked like that himself. And then, before Alfred's eyes, Ivan collapsed on to the floor and crumbled to dust.._

_Alfred tried to scream, but all he could force out was a strangled sounding groan. Alfred was the one who emitted it, yet it didn't even sound human to his ears. It sounded like a wounded animal on his last limbs._

_Mutually assured destruction._

_He found himself asking why. No...he knew why. Who. He wanted to know who. Who had dropped the first bomb. His boss...the President of the United States of America...obviously misread his face. "You want to know who won?"_

_"There are...no winners..." Alfred stammered out. "Who?"_

_A wry smile came across the President's face. "We did, of course."_

Alfred's eyes flew open at once. His heart hammered faster in his chest and his entire body tensed up as a bright blinding light greeted his eyes, only to realize that said light was the brilliant sunlight shining down on the park on a beautiful spring day. He did a quick survey of the area. He'd fallen asleep on a park bench. He'd fallen asleep on a park bench. Relieved laughter tumbled forth from his lips, yet there was an almost forced quality to it.

There was someone nearby, he noticed a bit belated. The laughter died at once, and he had the sense to look a bit embarrassed. How much had they seen anyway? Had he cried out? Or did it just look like he was laughing for no reason? That would almost be amusing itself, were it not for the fact that he felt as though his heart would burst forth from his chest at any moment. He decided to play it off. Perhaps whoever his guest was would play along with him. Perhaps not. Either way, he wouldn't know until he gave it a shot right? "Hey, I didn't see you there! Beautiful day out today, isn't it?" He pasted his Hollywood grin on his face and winked. But would the mask hold this time around?


End file.
